


Dystopic contemplation of one’s navel

by Izvin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brooding, Despair, Divorce from nature, Dystopia, Escapism, Exhaustion, Feelings, Gen, Introspection, Just terminology and alluding to things, Lotus eating machine, Nihilism, Sophisticated as hell, Urbanization, city, collapsing civilization, unbearable
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izvin/pseuds/Izvin
Summary: Scifi s mimoriadne vágnym worldbuildingom a možno alegória, ale hlavne krátka introspekcia.





	Dystopic contemplation of one’s navel

Vo vysvietenom Meste sa zdá, že je to jediné svetlo v celom vesmíre obklopené čiernou prázdnou temnotou. Ale tak mocné, že okolitá temnota nepríde na oči, ani na myseľ. Čierna obloha, kde by inak mali byť hviezdy, je temer neviditeľná cez popolčekový opar premenlivej žiary a mechanického uponáhľaného bzukotu. Rozptyľujú. Oslepujú. Mesto tepe a popiera existenciu čohokoľvek mimo neho. Manifest sebestrednosti. Forma katatónie. Pýtam sa, ako dlho, než zvyšok zeme tohto komatózneho jedinca odpojí od výživy. Či spánok plynule prejde do zhasnutia, alebo možno očakávať nejaké kŕče. Možno prebudenie a dlhú rekonvalescenciu. Možno žiadnu.

Pred blokádou hore utekám dolu, aby som sa schovala do mĺkvej temnoty podzemia a dúfam, že v tej kapsli po chvíli rozoznám obdobu hviezd a zvukov, aká by mala panovať vonku nebyť... Mesta. A to je prehra. Katatónia v katatónii. Azda by sa sledujúc kroky späť, skrz lono, dalo prejsť na druhú stranu tak akoby sa malo dať vzlietnuť nad svetelný smog. V najnižšom levely sú svetlá najjasnejšie a predsa je pod ním tma. Ísť introspektívne dnu a napokon vyliezť von. Ak dosť ďaleko kráčaš na východ, vrátiš sa zo západu, tak sa to hovorí. Ale mám o tom pochybnosti. Musím si priznať, že to nie je odvážne neortodoxná výprava, len zúfalý opakovaný útek bez stopy pokroku. Od istej hĺbky sú chodby prepadnuté a zavalené. Ak nejaká ostala, neviem, nevládzem ju nájsť.

Nedočiahnem nahor a neprehrabem sa nadol a uzatváram sa. Kopírujem ten vzorec. Že by Mesto tiež kedysi nemohlo kamsi dočiahnuť a nedokázalo nájsť cestičku opačným smerom? Nuž sa stratené schúlilo do solipsistického klbka, hotová Möbiova páska? Tento Ourobos však nie je sebestačný. Môžu tvrdiť, čo chcú, žiadne perpetum mobile. Rýchlejšie a rýchlejšie, snáď sa pokúšajú o supersonickosť a potom superluminálnou strelou preč. Pripadá mi to ako pochabý plán. Ale než sa to preukáže, je tu lotosová hostina. Prejedla som sa ich, svete div sa. S dávkou nihilizmu sa kolapsu neviem dočkať. Nevidím iný únik.


End file.
